Something Special
by Rescuemama2007
Summary: Will and Sonny are good friends living, working and going to school in LA. During a day hanging out together, a casual conversation turns into something more serious. Is that such a good idea? *This came about thanks to a prompt I was given to create a story based on Freddie's pic in bed with a glass of wine (wishing Shawn C a happy birthday). This is where my crazy mind went.*


_For the girls: mari, dee, joanie, nicole, sarah, dana, christine, becca, amy, and tonya. You made me do this. ;-) And I'm oh so glad you did!_

_WARNING: M/M intimacy included (to which many rejoice)_

* * *

Will unlocked the door to his apartment and both men pushed their way in. "Wow," Sonny said collapsing on one of Will's kitchen chairs. "That was amazing!"

"I know! It's such a great spot, isn't it!"

Sonny's face was still a little flushed but his breathing seemed to finally settle down. He and Will had just followed the most unbelievable trail up into the mountains around LA. Granted, they didn't go up as far as Sonny would have liked, but he was happy to tackle as much as they did. Will had scoped out this incredible hike, and so they had been out in the warm California sun since about 7:30 that morning.

"Yep, that was such a great hike! Thanks for inviting me along." Sonny smiled and wiped his still sweaty forehead on the hem of his t-shirt, exposing just a bit of his tanned torso.

"So, are you more hungry or more stinky?"

"What?" Sonny's eyebrows joined together in question.

"Well, I figured we'd both want to take showers, so I wondered if we should order food first or if we should clean up first...you know, depending on what you need most."

Sonny laughed out loud. "Hmmm...how about we decide what to order, you can shower first while I place the order, and then I can shower while we wait for food. What do you think?"

"Perfect plan! Does Mario's still sound good to you? I'm really in the mood for some good Italian food."

"Yes! Just what we need after our hike: a heavily-carbohydrated meal!"

"Great, let me pull up the menu online." Will headed to his nightstand table and grabbed his iPad. He had Mario's bookmarked, so they decided what they wanted quickly. "Okay, I'm hopping in the shower...if you want, tell Junior when you place the order to just use the card I have on file." Will started to strip off his sweat-soaked t-shirt.

Sonny looked admiringly at his friend. "Damn, Will, you have some of the purtiest pecs I've ever seen," he teased, pinching him lightly near a nipple.

"Stop it man, jeez! Does everybody need to bring that up again? I mean it was bad enough Taylor shared that with our entire group of friends at the bar, but really? Can I go a day without somebody commenting on my chest? Pleeeeaaaase?" Will dragged out his plea and glanced embarrassingly at Sonny. Truth was, Will kind of liked the praise he got even if it made him blush every time. He had worked hard sculpting his chest and arms and abdomen. It felt good to have a bunch of gay guys, even if they were just friends, look at him adoringly.

"Fine," Sonny said with a smirk and a wink, "I'll stop...for now." He picked up Will's iPad and plopped on the edge of Will's bed. "Go. Shower. You smell awful. And by the way, I'm buying." Will turned to argue but Sonny interrupted him, "nope. No discussion on this one. You planned the hike and brought supplies; the least I can do is buy you dinner."

"Aww...you're so sweet," Will chided, "will I get a kiss goodnight, too?" he added sarcastically.

"Ha! You wish!" Sonny spat back and laughed as Will disappeared into the bathroom.

Will and Sonny were friends. Good friends. They had known each other for 2 years now and had dated, not each other, but a few of the other guys within their group. They would both openly admit that they found the other attractive. Will had this innocent charm that quickly morphed into a completely demented sense of humor that Sonny found entertaining; Sonny was quick-witted and loved adventure. Will had gotten up the nerve to try several new things with Sonny's encouragement.

Will also had the most beautiful blue eyes and a smile that reached the very corners of his face. Sonny, almost opposite of Will, had dark hair and eyes, but they had that to-die-for smile in common.

Sonny let his thoughts wander slightly back to Will's comment about a goodnight kiss. Not a bad idea. _But not a good one either,_ he argued with himself. He had always wondered what Will's lips and skin would taste like. The man was hot, that's for sure, but their friendship had always kept any of those inklings at bay.

Will was still chuckling as he washed his hair. It wasn't until he started lathering himself with soap that he returned to what he had said to Sonny. "What am I doing?" Will whispered into the warm spray. "Settle down, Will, I was just teasing!" he mumbled as he started to wash below the waist. As he scrubbed around himself, he couldn't help a small little moan from escaping his lips. He did sometimes spend a little extra attention...you know...on himself when he showered. "That must be why I'm getting a little hard right now," Will rationalized to himself. _Right?_ It had nothing to do with his gorgeous brunette friend who was probably laying all sweaty and hot on his bed right now.

Nothing was said about Will's "kiss" comment for the rest of the night. But little did either of them know that it might come up again, though, in the wee hours of the next morning.

* * *

"Damn, this is so good," Sonny said with his mouth full and he proceeded to wash it down with a gulp of red wine.

"How come you've never had Mario's before? He's legendary!" Will smiled, secretly quite happy that he was able to introduce his friend to one of his favorite places.

"I dunno..." Sonny lifted another scoop of chicken parmesan to his lips. But before it reached it's destination, the delicious concoction shifted on his fork and slid right off down the front of his shirt and into his lap. "Shit!" he shrieked and hopped up from Will's bed. "That shit is good...but it's still really hot!"

He immediately pulled his shirt off and then shoved his shorts, including his boxers, quickly down to his ankles.

"Geez, man! What are you doing? You wanna ruin my appetite with that?" Will motioned to Sonny's junk, not very well disguised by his hand.

"C'mon! It was so hot! I didn't want to burn, you know, my guy," he said sheepishly, trying to better cover himself. "Do you have a pair of sweats of something I can borrow for now? And maybe a t-shirt?"

"Sure," Will laughed at his friend's awkwardness and went to his dresser. "Here," he tossed a pair of gray pants and a royal blue tank to his friend. "You're not wearing my underwear though, dude. We're friends, but I don't want **you**," he emphasized, "where **I've** been. That's where I draw the line."

"Fine. Actually I think I have an extra pair of boxers in my bag. I'll be right back," and Will followed Sonny's naked ass until he closed the bathroom door behind him.

A couple minutes later Sonny returned with the sweats on but no shirt. "Before you ask, I just wanted to make sure I didn't spill food on your shirt. I'm obviously having a little trouble today, so I'll put the tank on after we're done with dinner, okay?"

"Sure, man. I don't mind. It's...well...I'm just glad my sweats fit you."

If he was willing to admit to himself that he didn't mind Sonny's bare chest, then he would have. But he wasn't. Neither was he able to admit that he thought Sonny had the most delicious, plump ass cheeks that Will just wanted to bite. Friends. Good friends.

Sonny couldn't help but notice Will subtly checking him out since he was still shirtless. Sonny kept an eye on him and felt himself heating up a bit under Will's scrutiny. Without realizing he did it, Will flicked his tongue out and smoothed it across his bottom lip, finishing the motion with a slight nip. The brunette was mesmerized. Will really did have a beautiful mouth. He wondered, just for a split second, how it might feel to have Will's lips wrapped around his-

"Son?" Will snapped him out of his inappropriate daydream.

"Huh?" Sonny said shaking his head before meeting Will's eyes.

"Ah, do you need more wine?"

"Sure," he responded, grateful for the distraction.

"And I'm grabbing you more napkins. You're not getting my bed full of marinara sauce."

"I told you we could have eaten at your tiny kitchen table!"

"Yeah, but we can't see the TV as well from there. My place is small, but the bed is by far best location to watch the movie."

"Fine. I'll be more careful," Sonny rolled his eyes as Will piled about 20 napkins next to him.

* * *

The movie was about half over when Sonny brought up a topic Will thought they would never broach. The take-out containers were all thrown away, but they each still had a glass of wine sitting on the nightstand. Sonny was on one side of the bed, still without a shirt on, propped up against a bunch of pillows and a small blanket covering him from the waist down. Will was on the opposite side, also propped with pillows, but he had one leg under the covers and one out. He didn't know why he did that, it just felt good, you know to balance the hot with the cold.

"So, Horton, why have we never hooked up before?" Sonny turned a little on his right side so he was facing Will. He had the glass of wine in his left hand.

"Shit! You know why!" Will was glad he hadn't taken a drink of wine just then or it would have been sprayed across his white duvet and Sonny.

"I'm not sure I do," Sonny said very seriously, his eyes still focused on Will's.

"Well, first of all we're good friends," he started ticking the reasons off on his fingers.

"Not a good argument. I've slept with several of our friends and we're **still** friends." Sonny shrugged casually.

"Okay. Wait, I know you had sex with Gavin and Danny and you dated Christopher for a month or so, but is there more?"

"Um, Sam," Sonny admitted.

"What?" yelled Will, "when did you hook up with him? Before or after we broke up?"

"After, of course. It was stupid and weird, so it was no big deal."

Will sat in contemplation for a while, pretending to stare at the TV screen but his eyes weren't really focused on anything at all. Not meeting Sonny's eyes, he spoke quietly, "Sam does have some strange...um tendencies..."

"That's putting it mildly. I mean I like a man who takes charge sometimes, but pounding on his chest and howling? That's a bit much..."

"Yeah. It really is one of the reasons we never worked. I just couldn't reconcile getting a blow job from a man who wanted to be called 'Tarzan' while he had me in his mouth..."

Sonny snorted and quickly covered his face with his hand. He didn't want Will to think he was laughing at him. But then Will's face broke into a huge smile, and he started laughing loudly. Sonny joined in and soon they were both in tears.

Sonny wiped his eyes and cleared his throat. "So, you know who I've slept with, how about you? Obviously you've been with Sam...who else?"

"Ummm, besides Sam, ahhh...I hooked up with Anthony," he said matter-of-factly.

"Really?" he asked incredulously.

"Yeah, really. Why?"

"I guess I just don't really see you two together..."

"Okay, well, I have a hard time seeing you with Tarzan, too...but it doesn't mean it didn't happen."

"Good point," and that quieted Sonny.

"Are we going to go back to the movie now?" Will asked hopefully.

"Sure," but Sonny wasn't completely ready to let this go.

* * *

The credits rolled and Sonny and Will adjusted slightly on the bed. "You up for another?" Will asked, slightly tipsy after polishing off the rest of the wine.

"Sure!" Sonny replied a little too enthusiastically. "Wait! What time is it?"

Will grabbed his cell phone. "It's 7:30, why? You got some place to go?"

"No. I just thought maybe Xavier would have called by now."

"How is that going, by the way? You haven't talked about him much today."

Sonny found his phone and glanced at his missed calls. Not one. "I guess because there's not much to tell. We went out a couple of times, and he's a nice guy. He thought he'd maybe want to get together tomorrow, so I just wondered..." he let his sentence go unfinished.

"Yeah, well, he'll probably call later," Will tried to appease him.

"No big deal," Sonny replied pretty convincingly. "That reminds me, how are things with Benjamin?"

"About the same. We've been out a few times, made out a little, but nothing exclusive."

"Oh, well, I guess we'll know when the right thing comes around, right?"

"I'm sure of it!" Will agreed and got up to change the DVD.

"So, no sex for you two yet?" Sonny asked boldly. Will groaned thinking they were going to avoid this subject for the rest of the night.

"Nope," was all he said.

"Same for me and Xavier. Anyway, so what movie are we watching now?"

* * *

They were about through the movie when Sonny shifted just a little towards Will. It wasn't so close that they were touching, but it was close enough that Will started to feel Sonny's body heat.

Earlier, when Will got up to put in another DVD, Sonny started changing channels and found a movie he had never seen.

"_This is that movie...ummmm..."_

_"Shelter," replied Will._

_"Yes! I've wanted to see it. I've heard good things."_

_"It is good."_

_"Oh, sorry. You've already seen it," he said disappointed._

_"I have, but it's a great movie. I wouldn't mind seeing it again."_

_Sonny gave Will a huge smile. "Thanks dude!" he said and got comfortable on his stack of pillows once again. "C'mon...get back into bed!"_

_Will felt the slightest little hitch in his breathing at Sonny's words, but he brushed it off and headed back around to his side._

"It's about time he admitted his feelings for Shaun!" Sonny pumped his fist in the air in celebration.

"Yeah, yeah...he just needed to make sure his family was taken care of, you know, stick to his commitments..."

Sonny suddenly looked at him with concern. "Is that why you won't even think about us hooking up?"

"Oh my god, Sonny. Are you ever going to let this go? No, that's not why. I don't know, maybe. I guess "hook-up" just sounds so fleeting...desperate. I don't need more complications in my life Sonny. I need to focus on my commitments, make it through school, and work and to graduation."

"And one night would complicate things? We couldn't still be friends?"

"No. I mean yes. I mean I don't know!" Will got up hastily from the bed, jostling and almost knocking over his half-full glass of wine. He practically ran to the bathroom and slammed the door.

After about 10 minutes of silence, Sonny couldn't stand it any longer. He stood outside the bathroom door and knocked softly.

"Go away, Sonny."

"No. I'm not going away. We are friends first, Will, and I care about you. I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable because that wasn't my intention. I guess I thought we were just joking around..." although saying it didn't necessarily convince him that he truly meant it.

The door popped open a crack, and Sonny opened it the rest of the way. Will was sitting on the counter of his vanity, his head in his hands. "Why does it seem like you think of hook-ups so casually? I've only had a couple, you know, and I feel guilty about them after." Will blushed at his admission. "Does that make me too sentimental? Am I not worthy of being gay because I can't have meaningless sex with my friends?"

"Will," Sonny grabbed his hands and pulled them away from his face. "No, I like that you are sentimental; it's sweet. And everyone is different...gay, straight or otherwise. Some people hook up and some people don't. It's not a gay or straight thing. You need to just be yourself."

"Yeah, well, then why do I feel like a prude then? Why can't I just let go..."

Sonny chuckled softly. "Your innocence is part of your charm, Will."

"Hrmph. Fuck innocence. Fuck charm." Will replanted his head back in his hands but kept his eyes on Sonny. As he continued to stare, Sonny started to feel slightly uncomfortable. It was as if Will was looking right through him, seeing all those thoughts he believed were safe in his head. Sonny felt himself reddening and started to feel hot. He swallowed loudly and had to look away.

"It's hot in here," his voice croaked.

"It's not," Will countered, "but you are."

Sonny blinked his eyes open widely, not sure he heard Will correctly. His expression must have said it all.

"That's right, I said you were hot," Will repeated softly, his eyes still uncharacteristically focused boldly on Sonny.

"Will..." Sonny attempted but Will stopped him with a quiet shake of his head.

Then Will's eyes traveled to Sonny's chest, moving slowly and seductively from his brown eyes, to his smooth, slightly parted lips, to the dark hair that was sprinkled perfectly across his pecs and down to the waistband of Sonny's borrowed sweatpants. He used the soft pad of his fingertips to brush Sonny's cheek and let them follow the path his eyes had recently taken. He reached the elastic waistband and without any warning, he dove his hand inside, landing firmly on Sonny's quickly hardening cock. Apparently he hadn't had an extra pair of boxers in his bag.

"Fuck..." Sonny gasped and looked wildly at Will.

"Hmmmm, you feel good Sonny. I know you've been wanting this all night. So, let me..." and he dipped his head down to Sonny's collarbone, nipping gently at first and then with more force. He continued to shower Sonny's chest with undisturbed attention, plucking his nipples until Sonny let out another wonderful moan.

Sonny watched Will, even though Will hadn't met his eyes since he started touching Sonny. No looks, no stares, no kissing. Will was taking this hook-up thing seriously.

But who was Sonny to stop that if it's what Will really wanted? Sonny knew that secretly he had imagined this; imagined Will's touch, if he would be soft or deliberate, if he'd taste salty or sweet, if he'd be a quiet whimperer or an eager and vocal screamer. Would Will's blue eyes darken when he was turned on or would they lighten and sparkle like the sun on the water?

Even though Will was no where near thinking about what this would all eventually mean, he was checking a few items off of his mental list. Is Sonny's chest hair coarse or fine? Coarse. Is his skin really as supple as it looks. Yes. Does Sonny get turned on when his nipples are sucked? Yes. Will Sonny stop me if I take charge and just get this 'fucking' over with. No.

The question he didn't expect to ask...or answer...is this: will sleeping with Sonny be as amazing as he dreamt it would be? Well, that will have to be answered later.

Sonny suddenly pulled Will by the hips to edge of the counter, so Will could wrap his legs around him. But that's not what Sonny wanted. He pushed Will's legs off and reached for the waistband of Will's shorts. He pulled that layer down quickly, helping Will lift his ass off the counter so he could remove the shorts entirely. He then sunk his head down between Will's legs, inhaling deeply the scent of Will's desire. He breathed over the front of Will's tight boxer briefs, letting the warm heat from his mouth penetrate slowly through Will's underwear. Will felt the sensation of a mere brush, a whisper of a touch, every time Sonny breathed. It was driving him completely mad. And he let Sonny know it.

"Shit, that feels incredible," Will yelled out loudly, reaching his hands around to the back of Sonny's head, holding him steady. "Please, Sonny, I need your mouth on me..."

Sonny wanted that, too. So, he very languidly pushed Will's boxers down his hips at a painfully sensual pace. He kept his mouth close to Will, so when Will's length first popped out, Sonny's tongue was there to welcome it and keep it warm. This time, Will lifted his hips of his own accord, helping Sonny to get them down the rest of the way.

Sonny laughed softly at Will's eagerness, causing a lovely vibration all around his hardened cock. As soon as Will was completely free, Sonny took him completely into his mouth, sucking roughly until Will hit the back of his throat.

"God, yes!" came another shout from Will. Definitely a screamer. Who would have thought? But it is the quiet ones that tend to surprise you most.

As Will got a little too close to exploding down Sonny's throat, he not-so-gently used his grip on Sonny's hair to pull him away. Sonny looked at him, confusion in his eyes. For the first time in a while, Will let his eyes meet Sonny's and he was floored at what he saw. The brown of Sonny's pupils had darkened so much that Will only saw one color: black. They weren't darkened from anger or even uncertainty; they were darkened with unabashed, unquestionable desire. They mirrored Will's. And that's when Sonny got the answer to one of his questions - Will's eyes darken like the midnight sky.

"Will," Sonny spoke softly, his eyes still on Will's, "let me take you to the bed."

"I'd like that Sonny," and with Will's consent, Sonny picked Will up off the counter and carried him into the bedroom. "When you put me down, I'm going to move onto all fours so you can fuck me, okay?"

Sonny groaned loudly just at the thought of Will's command. Sonny would have preferred Will on his back; he liked the idea of watching Will's reaction as he moved and thrust inside of him. But clearly Will was in charge, and he would do whatever Will wanted.

As soon as Will was on his knees, he whispered seductively, "you better get me prepared for that gorgeous cock of yours."

Sonny about came in his sweatpants right then. Remembering that he still had them on, he haphazardly pulled them down and around his feet, almost toppling at least once to the bed in his careless rush to be naked with Will. He leaned over to look for the lube he knew Will kept in his nightstand drawer, but Will had it already out and sitting on the small of his back. Sonny grabbed it so forcefully, he almost knocked it across the room. Thankfully it only fell to the edge of the bed.

"Easy tiger," Will teased.

"Hey," Sonny retorted, "can you blame me for being anxious? This gorgeous man is on all fours with his flawless ass in the air in front of me asking to be fucked? Um, sorry if I'm a little too eager." Will giggled a little, relishing in the control he had over Sonny. But that was quickly stifled when Sonny sunk two fingers into Will's tight hole.

"Fuck," Will breathed out, shuddering at the sudden intrusion.

Sonny held Will's hips in place as he efficiently prepared him, scissoring first two fingers, then three until his fingers curled up slightly causing a delightfully passionate whimper from Will. "Yes," he hissed and tried to buck backwards onto Sonny's digits.

"Not yet, my dear," Sonny responded to Will's need sweetly, slowly pulling his fingers out and using that slickness to lubricate his own cock. Pouring a little more lube into his hand, he coated his length completely, making sure the head was properly covered. That's always where the first bit of pain came from, the full head of a taut cock breeching the tightness of a puckered hole.

Feeling ready, Sonny lined himself up against Will and started to push in. He intended to go slowly, torturing Will as payback for how he had teased him earlier, but once he was in the clutching heat of his hot blonde friend, he couldn't stop the momentum. He rested only momentarily once all the way in, and before Will could demand that he move, Sonny pulled out and started thrusting back in. There was nothing gentle about this; Sonny pounded into Will, so turned on that he wasn't sure how long he could last. The sounds coming from Will, the helpless moans, the whimpers that he emitted every time Sonny hit his most sensitive spot, well, those were perhaps the most wonderful sounds that Sonny had ever heard.

Will had is eyes clenched closed. He was trying to focus on this just being a random fuck. He didn't want to think of Sonny's sexy smile, his kind eyes, the lush softness of his dark hair. He didn't want to think about how his fingers felt tangled in the roughness of Sonny's chest hair or how Sonny writhed and trembled at his touch. Those were things he couldn't think about.

As their mutual chorus of desperate cries filled Will's apartment, Sonny realized that he didn't want to go a moment longer looking at Will's backside. Beautiful as it was, Sonny wanted, needed...no craved the sight of Will's face. He needed to see if this was having the same, amazingly intense affect on Will as it was having on him. He couldn't wait until after to know. He didn't want to give Will the opportunity to deny it with his words; he needed to see for himself.

Without giving Will the chance to argue, Sonny quickly pulled out, stretched Will's bent legs, and unceremoniously flipped him to his back. The shock on Will's face said it all. And so did the look in his eyes. There was no more wondering, no more doubt. Will was as captivated and enthralled and completely moved as Sonny. Their eyes met with startling clarity; it was the moment this ceased to be the guiltless hook up it was intended to be. Something so incredible and wonderful was happening between them that neither could barely breathe.

"Will..." Sonny whispered as if he were looking at Will for the very first time.

"Sonny..." Will said tentatively in awe.

"I...if this isn't...I'm sorry...I just..." Sonny couldn't even put a coherent sentence together. Thankfully Will saved him.

Pressing one finger against Sonny's lips silenced him, leaving the pair staring into each other's eyes once again. Then Will spoke with a tenderness and honesty Sonny had never heard from him before, "Sonny, we can stop fooling ourselves now. We both know what's happening. I'm not going to deny it any longer." He paused to take his finger from Sonny's lips. "Now, if it's okay with you, I'd like to kiss you."

With a slight nod and a clenching in his chest Sonny could only describe as his heart bursting with love, he met Will halfway and shared their very first kiss. If they hadn't been convinced before of their connection, this kiss would have done the trick. Will's lips were perfectly moist and plump; Sonny just wanted to keep his pressed to Will's for the rest of time. Sonny's were so soft, so perfectly delicate that Will just wanted to feel them on every part of his body.

Sonny took Will's hands and pulled him to his knees so they were facing each other. Will was the first to reach out to touch Sonny's face, softly brushing his eyelids and eyebrows, lingering a little longer on those luscious lips, moving to his ears, massaging them gently between his thumb and forefinger. Sonny let his eyes fall closed at Will's gentle touch, relishing in the intimacy of Will's caress. Sonny about melted when he felt Will's lips on his once again. This time Will slipped his tongue out and ever so lightly traced the underside of Sonny's top lip. Sonny slowly stretched his out, meeting Will's and then opening further to allow full exploration.

He was so different than the cold, determined Will that started all of this. Will was warm and inviting, he moved his body with Sonny, not against him. They danced together a perfect waltz; tender, slow and intoxicating.

Will leaned back, pulling Sonny along with him. Sonny landed softly on Will's chest and pressed his ear to warm skin. Sonny could clearly hear Will's heart beating; it was constant and quickening. "Sonny are you okay?" Will asked, his lips now pressed into the top of Sonny's hair.

"Yes, Will, I am much better than okay."

"Good...because I'm waiting for us to finish what we started."

And they did. With a deliberate slowness and a gentleness neither man had experienced before, the two made love until they were so tired, that they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

"Hello?" Will answered his cell phone groggily, lifting himself from under Sonny's warm body. "Hey, Benjamin...how are you?"

Sonny woke but didn't let Will know. He laid still, attempting to keep his breathing as rhythmic and steady as before.

"Ummm, no, Sonny and I hung out today. We went for this great hike, ordered dinner and watched a couple of movies. Ah, he's still here, as a matter of fact."

Sonny knew it was Benjamin on the phone. He was torn between wanting to cover his ears or jump up, rip the phone out of Will's hands and tell him not to see Benjamin anymore. _I'm the one for you,_ Sonny thought. But he calmed his impulses and just continued to lay there, pretending to be asleep.

"No, Benjamin, that's okay. No, I'm serious. I'm fine. You stay at the bar; it sounds like you're having fun." Sonny heard Will's footsteps and without even looking knew that he was pacing the length of his small studio apartment.

"Benjamin-" Will was obviously being cut off. "Benjamin," he said with more authority. "Benjamin, no! Don't come over, okay? Sonny and I are having a great time, and well, I don't want you here."

Will's pacing stopped. A deafening silence filled the room. Sonny didn't even hear the faint squawking of a voice on the other end of the line. Neither were speaking.

Just then Sonny got a tickle in his nose and try as he might, he could not stifle his sneeze. "Aaachooo!"

That snapped Will out of his trance, and he hurriedly and awkwardly finished up his phone conversation. "Benjamin, I'm saying good night now and hanging up. We can talk tomorrow...or the next day. Enjoy the rest of your night."

Will pressed the End button and walked back over to his bed. Sonny sat up, crossing his legs in front of him and messing briefly with his hair. "Will, are you okay?"

Will kept his head down and stared at his phone, which he was moving from hand to hand. "That was..."

"Hard? Heartbreaking?" Sonny attempted to fill in the blanks for him.

But Will shook his head. "No, it was neither of those things. It was awkward, yes, because I hate having tough conversations, but I didn't feel badly about it."

"You...didn't?" Sonny hesitantly asked. He hoped that he was the reason why.

"Sonny?" Will looked at him wide-eyed. "Did you not just feel what I felt? For me, this wasn't a random hook-up, and I'm sorry if that's what you were hoping. But that...what we shared meant something to me, Sonny. And I'm sorry if this changes our friendship."

Sonny sat there watching Will as he spoke from his heart. He closed his eyes. He listened to Will's voice, it was music to his ears. He inhaled Will's scent, the most intoxicating smell filling his nostrils. And he opened his eyes back up. Yes, this was Will, his good friend. But now this Will was also his lover, the man who had just blown his mind and made him feel more wanted and special and cared for than ever before.

"Will, there is no way this cannot affect our friendship," he started, watching Will's reaction closely.

"I figured as much..." he replied dejectedly.

"We can't do _that_ and not be a little weird around each other."

"Yep."

"I said I didn't think it would change...and didn't want it to change anything."

"I know."

"But I was wrong."

"What?" Will's head snapped up and he looked at Sonny with bright eyes.

"Will, I was here too, just hours ago when I experienced the most wonderful...lovemaking," his voice cracked a little as he said it, "yes, I said lovemaking Will. That wasn't a hook up, it wasn't random and it didn't mean nothing. It meant **everything**. To me. And I realized that you do too. I don't know why I haven't seen it before; I guess I'm just blind sometimes."

"And stupid," Will added jokingly.

"Hey, did you see this coming?"

Will paused and let out a heavy sigh. "No, I mean, I've always found you attractive but never felt attraction, you know, the electricity that I felt tonight."

"Yeah. This is going to sound cheesy, but it was magical, Will. And I don't want this to end after just one night."

"Are we sure this could work? What about our friends? What about Benjamin? Xavier?"

"Will, I don't think either of us can deny how right this feels," Sonny reached across the bed, took Will's phone from his hand and pulled him into his arms.

"I suppose you are right," his voice was muffled against Sonny's chest.

"But if you don't want this, Will, we can stop now. I don't think I can be friends with you, but I will respect your feelings and let it go."

Will sat quietly protected within Sonny's embrace. Will thought about the day. How a friendly hike turned into a hook up challenge which eventually changed into something wonderful that neither one of them expected. He was falling in love. With his good friend Sonny.

Sonny's breath tightened in his chest as Will continued to avoid responding. He got what he deserved; he pushed this, he practically forced Will into sex and now Sonny was the one whose heart would be broken. He was falling quickly for his good friend Will. The thought of Will not feeling the same way was devestating. Sonny tried to pull away.

"Don't you dare go anywhere," Will said keeping his arms tightly around Sonny's waist. "I want to give this a try," he finished finally lifting his head away from Sonny. He smiled and Sonny could see dampness in his blue eyes. He leaned in, capturing Sonny's lips in a soft, probing and intensely stimulating kiss.

"Guess you got that goodnight kiss after all, huh?" Sonny teased Will, kissing him one more time, running his hand up and down Will's back. He felt this sense of contentment, of kismet, of anticipation. He couldn't wait for many more moments like this with Will.

"Sonny, I think we could really be something special."

With a strong voice, full of confidence and hope, Sonny replied, "I think we already are."


End file.
